


Nowhere in the Neighborhood.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, F/M, Frottage, Inspired by Music, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naked Castiel, Naked Dean, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Content, Silly Sex, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been thirty days and Dean's been taking it one day at a time. Today's the day he explains everything to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On this old familiar porch.

Dean stood on the doorstep he knew so well and wondered if the new welcome mat was a sign that he was doing the right thing. It had been just over a month since he’d staggered out of this very house, drunken bitter words spewing from his mouth, much like the bile that he vomited on to the sidewalk not a block from here. His stomach twisted at the memory of that night and his hand hovered indecisively before the doorbell.

“Suck it up Winchester.”

He muttered to himself as he pushed the little brass button. From inside he heard a familiar muffled laugh and his heart lurched in his chest. A blurred figure appeared in the frosted glass panel and then the door was opened.

Castiel stood in the doorway, the ghost of a smile fading into puzzlement as he stared at Dean. Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat and stuttered out;

“H-hi Cas.”  
Cas licked his lips and tilted his head in the way that always made Dean’s heart melt a little.

“Dean.”

The two men simply stared at each other for a long, long moment. Dean was drinking in Castiel’s face as if every little detail was water in the desert. That untameable mussed up hair; the scruff of his five o’clock shadow that always turned up around noon; the slight flush across his cheekbones and his eyes; those beautiful baby blues that Dean had fallen for in less than a second. The start of a hopeful smile began to tug at Dean’s lips, which faltered as he saw movement behind Cas.

“Who is it Cas?”

Dean blinked as he recognized ripped torso of his little brother.

“Sammy?”

“Hey, Dean!”

It took a second for Dean to make sense of what he was seeing; Sam was only wearing a baggy pair of sweats; he was flushed and his hair was lank with sweat. Dean looked over Cas again and saw the loose clothing and obvious signs of exertion. Dean’s heart sank into his stomach as he realized what he’d probably interrupted. His gaze dropped to his boots, searching for anything to look at rather than the men, the couple, in front of him. He took a deep shuddering breath before stammering;

“I should have called … not just turned up like this … you guys are … busy … I gotta go.”

He took another quick look at Cas’ beautiful, puzzled face and fled from the porch, almost tripping over his own feet as he focused on getting back to his car. He thought he might have heard Sammy call his name, but he didn’t turn back.

Dean got to his car and leant heavily against the roof. His hands had curled into fists as he stood the gasping for breath. He forced the fingers of his left hand open and looked at the aluminium disc that was biting into the flesh of his palm. He could do this. He would do this. He would be calm and rational about this. He couldn’t let himself give a name to this thing yet, but if it was making Cas happy that was all that mattered.

“Hey Assbutt!”

Dean bit back a whimper when he heard Cas’ voice shouting his favourite stupid insult. He sniffed in a fast breath through his nose and turned to face Cas. Dean almost rolled his eyes when he saw that the man had followed him down the drive barefoot; his aversion to footwear had ended in a few trips to the ER before now. Dean wanted to say something, but it wasn’t his place to fuss anymore. He blinked rapidly to force back the moisture that had flooded his eyes. 

“You don’t get to walk away from me again, Dean Winchester. Why did you come today?”

Cas’ tone was level, but tense and Dean felt guilty for causing this amazing man more stress.

“I didn’t want to leave things between us like I did … I wanted to make amends … I wasn’t expecting you to have company … wasn’t expecting my half naked little brother to be here …”

“Sam moved in a week after you left.”

Dean choked back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. His hand clenched around the disc again as he struggled; damn it he was going to be a grown up about this … situation.

“Oh, I see … that’s … that’s …”

Cas let Dean fumble for a second before he said;

“Sam moved in here with his girlfriend, Amelia.”

Dean face went through some fascinating contortions as his brain caught up with what he’d just been told. Cas had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning he watched Dean’s mouth open and close like a fish out of water.

“Did you honestly think Sam and I were knocking boots? Your brother is the poster boy for a zero on the Kinsey Scale.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and huffed at small laugh.

“Guess my brain froze up there. Just so nervous about coming to see you; Benny even offer to come with me I was such a mess this morning.”

Cas’ lithe body went tight at the mention of the Louisiana man. His voice dripped with accusation when he asked;

“Benny? Your drinking buddy Benny. Is that who you’ve been with for the past month?”

Dean face was a mask of panic as he met Cas’s eyes.

“Yeah I’ve been staying at his place, but it’s … I’m messing this up … I can here today to give you this.”

Dean held out his left hand and unfurled his fingers from the sobriety chip he’d been holding so tight. Cas looked at the little red disc with a small frown and delicately plucked it from Dean’s open palm. Den sighed softly at the tiny brush of Cas’ fingertips against his skin. As Cas examined the chip Dean leant back against his car, his eyes fixed firmly on his feet as he started to explain as best he could.

“After I left I went to Benny’s place to drown my sorrows. When I told him I’d walked out on you he took a swing at me. Knocked me right on my ass and told me I was a bloody fool. He dragged my hung-over carcass to my first AA meeting the next morning.”

Dean paused for a breath and looked up into Castiel’s sweet blue eyes. The intensity of the emotion that was written across Cas’ face made Dean choke up, but he soldiered on.

“I don’t expect anything of you. Hell I don’t deserve anything from you, Cas. We had the chance to live the dream here and I got so much wrong. I just wanted you to know that I finally managed to believe you. There’s something in me that’s worth something; worth more that pickling myself in cheap booze. So, thank you for being far to kind to me.”

Dean stopped and chewed at his bottom lip as he tried to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. Cas had turned the sobriety chip over and was staring at the reverse side with a small frown. Covering the Prayer for Serenity was a plain white sticker bearing, in Dean’s careful neat handwriting, the words “Do this for Cas.”

Castiel stepped forward into Dean’s space just as a single tear escaped from those emerald eyes. Cas gently cupped Dean’s face in his hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb. 

“You deserve my kindness and I am so proud of you, Dean.”

Dean tilted his head into Cas’ touch and covered that welcoming hand with his own.

“I’ve missed you so much, angel.”

“I think it’s time you came home, my sweet.”

Their eyes locked in a gaze that communicated so very much more than they could hope to say in this moment. Tension was replaced with relief as both men smiled. Dean pulled Cas into his arms, just as Cas closed the gap between their bodies. Their lips met in a kiss that was soft, slow and gentle and felt like heaven on earth.

 

Sam had pulled on a shirt after Castiel had stopped him from chasing after his idjit big brother. He’d been lurking unobtrusively as well as a man of 6’4” could, keeping an eye on the couple at the end of the drive. As soon as they’d started smooching Sam dialled Amelia.

“Hi baby. I thought I’d come pick you up from work and take you out for dinner and a movie.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Dean’s come home.”

“Oh Sam, has he done it?”

“Yeah, Benny called me. Dean got his thirty day chip this morning.”

“Is Castiel happy?”

“He’s in a lip lock with my brother on the front drive. I think I might have to turn the hose on the two of them.”

“Don’t you dare! We should defiantly give them some space tonight. See you at five, honey?”

“Sure thing, baby. Love you.”

“Love you, honey.”

Sam dropped his cell on the hall table and risked a quick look towards the end of the drive. Cas and Dean were just holding each other close now. Sam nodded to himself and went to grab a shower. There’d be time to talk later.


	2. Reconnecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a lot to sort out to put their relationship back together, but one of them decides they don't want to use their words right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut and silliness.  
> Enjoy!

Freshly showered and dressed Sam found his brother seated at the kitchen table, his jacket slung over the back of his chair. Sam’s face split into a grin and he grasped Dean’s shoulder in greeting. If he was surprised that Dean’s hand came up and patted his own, he didn’t show it. As far as Sam was concerned any positive show of emotion was a good step forward for his big brother.

“So, let me see it then?”

Dean didn’t have to ask what Sam wanted to see, he nodded his head towards Cas, who reached into his pocket and pulled out the one month chip. Sam didn’t take it from Cas’ open palm, but he nodded and his grin grew.

“I’m proud of you brother.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

Sam clapped his hands together and winked at Cas.

“Right, I’m meeting Amelia from work and treating her to a nice night out. We’ll be staying at a hotel tonight so you two have space to talk, or y’know whatever.”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Dean’s ears went a little pink as he rubbed at the back of his neck, a sure sign his brother had succeeded in embarrassing him. He huffed at his brother.

“Subtle Sammy, very subtle.”

Sam’s face was a picture of exaggerated innocence as he laughed his way out of the kitchen and snagged the overnight bag from where he’d left it at the foot of the stairs. Before he closed the front door behind him, Sam called over his shoulder;

“Have fun!”

The kitchen fell silent as the echo of the door closing faded. Cas finished making coffee and shyly put a cup on the table in front of Dean then leant back against the work surface with his own cup cradled in his hands. There was a feeling of anticipation and tension in the air. Dean cleared his throat and lunged at a conversation topic.

“Why were you and Sam all sweaty?”

Cas laughed, free and easy, the laugh that lit up his whole face and, as far as Dean was concerned, the whole damn room too.

“He’s been teaching me to box. We were sparing.”

“My tree hugging hippy boxing!”

“Yeah, well I needed to work out a lot of anger.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged and he fiddled with his coffee cup.

“I’m so sorry Cas. There’s a lot we have to talk about and work out. I know you said you wanted me to come home, but if it’s easier for you I can stay with Benny for as long as you need.”

Cas placed his cup on the counter with deliberate care. He inhaled deeply and looked to be preparing himself for something big. Dean was almost holding his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop; for Cas to say the kiss they’d shared outside was a mistake made in the heat of the moment.

“You’ll do this however I need?”

Dean nodded quickly, still scarcely daring to breathe.

“Then stop talking, get over here and kiss me, because the space between us is killing me right now.”

Dean stood up so fast the chair toppled over and clattered to the floor; his hip banged the table and coffee sloshed across the surface. With one stride he was kissing his angel in a clash of lips and teeth. Their noses bumped together and knees knocked awkwardly as they tried to get closer to each other. By some miracle Cas’ bare toes stay out from under Dean’s booted feet. The kiss was sloppy, frantic and clumsy. The pair of them dissolved into laughter after Cas pushed Dean’s shirt off his shoulders without undoing the cuffs and trapped his lover’s hands inside the sleeves. 

Dean kept peppering Cas’ laughing mouth with quick kisses as he tried to free himself from the flannel bondage of his shirt. With a curse he pulled away from Cas’ panting body and tore his hands free throwing the vanquished shirt behind him in triumph. The sight of Castiel leaning against the counter, his face flushed, his lips swollen, his chest heaving stopped Dean in his tracks. The amazing man before him was the perfect image of debauchery and lust, but those baby blues held only love and devotion. Dean bit his bottom lip as he stepped into Cas’ personal space again. Tentatively he cradled Cas’ face in both of his hands and placed the gentlest ghost of a kiss on his lips. A bare whisper of space between their lips as Dean murmured; 

“Tell me what you want Castiel. Tell me what you need.”

Castiel’s grabbed Dean’s waist and rolled his hips up into Dean’s groin causing electric friction to spark up through both men. Dean couldn’t contain his groan, but Cas swallowed his so he could say;

“I want us naked in our bed. I need to kiss, stroke and lick every inch of you.”

Dean growled his agreement. He slid his hands down Cas’ body and cupped them under his ass. With apparently no effort Dean hoisted Cas up off the floor, only pausing long enough for Cas to lock his legs around his waist before he carried him upstairs to their bedroom with Cas nuzzling his neck all the way.

Cas bounced as Dean dropped him on to their bed. He had pulled his tee over his head and was shimmying out of his sweats as Dean turned back to the bed after closing the door. Once free of the majority of his clothing Cas rested back on his hands and grinned as Dean’s eyes devoured his body. He chortled as Dean whipped his own tee off at lightning speed, and then hummed happily as Dean made a show of slowly unbuckling his belt and popping the button on his jeans. He slid the zipper down and let the denim fall open as he stalked across the room to the bed. Cas crawled to the edge and met Dean in a hot and heavy kiss.

“I got to get these boots off, angel. Just hang fire a minute.”

Dean perched on the edge of the bed and started tugging at his bootlaces, while Cas traced patterns along his waist and side with long gentle fingers.

“There is just no sexy way to removed biker boots.”

“I know angel, but I’ll make the wait worth your while.”

Cas shuffled up the bed as Dean threw the offending footwear into the corner of the room and stepped out of his jeans, toeing off his socks at the same time. Dean admired the view once again before deciding that even simple boxer briefs were too much clothing. He cocked an eyebrow at Cas as he hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his waistband. Dean grinned as Cas nodded eagerly and wiggled out of his own shorts. 

Naked and throbbingly hard Dean crawled up the bed and over Cas’ prone form. He captured his lover’s plush lips in a gentle kiss that deepened quickly into a deliciously dirty battle of tongues and nipping teeth. Dean was still propped above Cas letting only their mouths connect. Castiel expressed his disapproval at this situation by hooking his legs around Dean’s hips and pulling them together. Their cocks slotted side by side like two halves of a perfect puzzle. The naked slip slide as Dean rolled his hips down to meet Cas’ upward thrust caused him to arch his head back and gasp. He snaked his arms under Cas’ shoulders and licked at his neck, feeling every moan and gasp that escaped his lover as their hips found the perfect rhythm. Dean nipped Cas’ earlobe and whispered in his ear;

“Not gonna last, angel.”

“Me either, so close, sweetheart.”

The heat of their bodies slicked their skin with sweat. They pulled each other close as they panted and gasped at each other’s necks. Cas’s legs tightened around Dean’s hips and he rutted up hard.

“Dean!”

“Cas!”

Dean lifted his head enough to look into the eyes of his lover, his angel as they hit the sweet spot and climaxed within seconds of each other.

The sound of Cas’ giggling penetrated the post coital fuzz in Dean’s head.

“What you laughing at?”

“There’s cum dripping down my side and it tickles.”

“Let me up and I’ll get a washcloth.”

Cas unhooked his legs and Dean pushed himself up on shaky arms, pausing to plant a quick kiss on the tip of Cas’ nose before he made his way into the en-suite. He cleaned the sticky mess off his own stomach and cock before rinsing the cloth out and taking in back into the bedroom. Cas was stretched out on the bed radiating contentment from every pore of his glowing skin. As Dean started gently cleaning him Cas said;

“I never know how you do that.”

“What’s that?”

“Walk after a mind blowing orgasm.”

Dean grinned.

“I can’t let my angel be all sticky.”

Cas folded his arm behind his head and watched as Dean finished up and dropped the cloth on the floor.

“Why didn’t you let me help you with AA?”

Dean sighed softly and lay down on his back next to Cas. He took Cas free hand in his and threaded their fingers together. His kept his eyes on their joined hand as he spoke.

“I’m punching well above my weight dating you. I look at you sometimes and think I’m going to be struck by lightning for daring to touch someone so awesome. I wanted to prove I was worthy of you, but I was so scared I’d screw up and fail. I couldn’t bear to disappoint you. Again. So I stayed away until I had something I could be proud of, something solid to build on with you.”  
As he finished speaking Dean looked up at Cas’ face and was horrified to see tears trickling from his eyes.

“Oh angel please don’t cry.”

Dean rolled on to his side and swiped the tears from Cas’ face with the rough pad of his thumb. Cas rolled in towards Dean and fixed him with a stern stare.

“You are an idjit. Hush. I love you and I am so honoured by what you have given up for us. From now on we do this together. You and me against the world, sweetheart.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips and nodded. 

“How do you feel about a snooze and then a shower, angel?”

“I like that plan.”

Cas snuggled closer into Dean and as his eyes flutter closed he heard Dean say;

“I love you Castiel, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would appear you guys like this. 
> 
> Why? Comments - please, pretty please, because I think I write terrible smut.
> 
> Also how would you feel about a Sam/Amelia chapter? - I'd like to try writing M/F

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Nowhere in the Neighborhood." by Jace Everett.
> 
> The song also provided the title and some of the dialogue. Go listen to the song then you'll see which lyrics I've shoehorned into this fic.
> 
> There's going to be a lovey-dovey X-rated second chapter because my Muse if feeling randy.


End file.
